The Asari Emperor
by dair-tan
Summary: Naruto's home was destroyed and everybody killed, the reapers had begun their new cycle. He however is left broken, having no reason to keep on living, he tries to find one after he is literally pulled off of his planet. NarutoxAsari harem. Genderbended Bijuu also apart of the harem. Rated M for mature theme and sexual themes. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **note: This is a NarutoxAsari harem with the 9 bijuu as females in on it. I will be writing how Naruto helps build the Asari empire into what it is, he will of course encounter Protheons since they tampered with the Asari homeworld when they were in their Infant stages. It will end up catching up to mass effect cannon and he will interact with things there. This story with have mature Themes and sexual themes so, if you don't want that don't read. This is not my attempt at my NarutoxSamura pairing that I have been wanting to do, its just a fun easy thing to write that I have been wanting to for a while now.**

 **There is some sexual stuff that happens in this chapter but it's not full blown Lemons.**

 **BTW this Naruto is very unstable, you will see why, but the purpose of the story is him trying to find something to fight for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or mass effect, those are owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and bioware, respectively.**

 **The Day The World Burned**

 _Long ago on a far away planet there was intelligent life that could manipulate their natural energy that ran through the bodies and their world. They were capable of amazing things, they could walk on water, breath fire, some could even fly in the air while others could manipulate the earth to their will. Some could control lightning itself while others bended water and air to their will. It was truly an amazing planet with so much potential._

 _This world was on fire._

 _The surface was destroyed and all life killed off, forests burned as did the villages of the people that lived their built. corpses littered battlefield from both the residents on this planet and abominations that used to be them, mere **husks** of their former selves . Giant metal constructs were also apart of this graveyard of corpses, many of them looking like they could reach the heavens, there were many of them however, that had gigantic pieces of metal missing from their squid like giant bodies. Some were ripped in two while others had holes and dents in them. A few were on fire with black flames that seemed to burn on forever._

 _Amidst all this destruction was two survivors of this planet. A man that looked to be 21 was on his knees clutching onto a dying woman who he saw as a mother, her beautiful features slowly turning into that of an old woman. Her long blond hair slowly turning grey as she gained wrinkles on her skin and looked to become very frail._

 _The man holding the old woman in his arms as she layed there in her final moments was currently trembling while leaking tears from his eyes that fell onto this old womans face. He had spiky golden hair that was currently shadowing his eyes as he held his head down and wept. He had tan skin and 3 lines on each cheek, his eyes were currently closed with tears leaking through them. His attire was completely destroyed has he had half a black combat shirt still on his chest, ripped in many places, as well as the cloak that was on his back and the combat pants he wore. One distinguishable feature about him and all the corpses that lay around was that they were all wearing headbands with metal plates on them._

 _His however was banged up pretty bad with scrapes and dents covering it._

 _As the woman was taking some of her final breaths she looked up to the crying man. A man who was just a boy in her eyes, especially in this moment._

 _Reaching her hand up to try and comfort him as she knew why he looked so broken, she cupped his cheek with one hand and her stopped his trembling and froze._

 _The woman's eyes that were losing light quickly wanted to say a last few words to the brat that she had called the son she never had, at least to herself as she had never told him that. Letting out a few bloodied coughs the old woman finally spoke, straining to make sure she got these words out._

 _"D-Don't cry...We tried our best...You tried even more than... our best...I'm **cough**... So proud of you...I never did tell you... But for a brat that always got under my skin **cough hack cough...** I always thought of you as the son I never had." The man who froze slowly started to tremble even more and gripped onto her tighter while pouring as much of his orangish energy into her as he could. She let out a bloody chuckle at his actions 'I no longer have the lower half of my body gaki' she weakly thought to herself in amusement._

 _With the last of her energy she grabbed the man's face and pulled him down into her chest. In doing do his damaged headband slipped off his forehead and fell on the ground next to them._

 _Looking_ _up from the old woman's chest he faced her and then his breath stopped after what she did._

 _ **Kiss**_

 _The old woman gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered out with the last of her breath._

 _"I love you Naruto, as did all your friends and the villages...Don't you die Soichi"_

 _And with that there was but one life left on this planet._

 _The man stopped his trembling and sobbing his eyes still shadowed by his hair, he leaned down her kissed her forehead, and whispered out in such a small voice that even in this deadly silent battlefield, could barely be heard._

 _"Thank you"_

 _It was such a tiny voice that spoke broken._

 _He slowly set the old woman on the ground and out of his arms, he then stood up, not bothering to pick up his damaged headband. He then looked around at all the corpses surrounding him, he saw friends among them, comrades in arms, people he thought as a part of his family._

 _"All dead...All dead... **...ALL FUCKING DEAD"**_

 _Shouting out in anger and sadness Naruto looked up at the descending reinforcement of the giant metal invaders._

 _Something broke inside Naruto and then just when you thought an epic last stand was going to happen... he vanished._

* * *

 _ **Emptiness**_

This is what Naruto felt right now as he was currently in a world of black, but it wasn't all just pitch black, there were dots of light speeding by him, they looked like stars. He looked around and was going to panic as he didn't know what was happening but then a thought popped into his head.

'W _ho cares... Whats the point of living anymore, there's nothing to fight for, everybody is dead. I was going to make those things that called themselves reapers pay but... Then this happens.'_ he thought with sadness and a sense of loss. He had dead eyes as he didn't much care for what was now happening and just prayed for death as his one last wish to make the reapers pay was taken from him.

He then closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in dreams, dreams about his life before this all happened. He had by surprise, propose to Mei Terumi and lived out 3 years with her after that, She ended up getting pregnant with their child but...Then the reapers came while she was 9 months pregnant. She was one of the first to die in the attack as they had attacked without warning and targeted her village first, since she was still the Mizukage of her village she lived there with Naruto, whom of which gave up the Hokage position for Sasuke. It may have had been his dream before but he found happiness with Mei and wanted to keep it with her.

When Naruto had learned of his Wife and unborn Daughter's death...He went mad with blood lust on the reapers. He had destroyed 4 out of 6, of the invading giants that were attacking the village, giving enough time for those who were escaping to get out of the war zone.

 _'Dammit...I don't want to remember these things!'_ he pleaded to himself,it was to painful to see his wife's corpse completely crushed under debris with dry tears on her face as half her body was crushed.

' _Please... **sob...** I don't want to remember!' _Pleading to whatever might stop these horrible memories coming to him.

 **"SHUT UP GAKI"** A loud and thunderous voice boomed through his head and suddenly he was pulled into his minds cape and within seconds was in the middle of all 9 Bijuu.

He was currently facing however, a very pissed off nine tailed fox that had orange fur, while the other 8 Bijuu looked at him in worry and sadness.

 **"Stop acting like a child that just dropped his ice cream!"** The monstrous fox yelled at him in anger with his nine tails angrily flailing behind him. _**'Sorry kit but somebody has to snap you out of this'**_ The fox thought to itself.

 **"So everybody is dead, don't you cry about it like a child forever!, do you think Mei or your daughter would like how you are giving up on life!?"**

Suddenly Naruto launched himself at the fox, so hard in fact that when he barreled into the giant foxes chest, he pushed it onto its back. Standing on the foxes chest, he looked him straight in the eye as the fox looked down at him as he began to sit up.

Naruto then clenched his fists so tightly that blood began to come out and shouted at his friend " **KURAMA**... Don't...Don't you ever say something like that again you fucker"

Naruto fell to his knees on the foxes chest and began punching the fox, to him though it just felt like light pecks.

" . . ." shouting with each hit, his voice full of pain, his punches becoming weaker and weaker till he started sobbing again.

Finally having enough of Kurama trying to fix the situation, Matatabi walked over to Naruto and gave her elder brother a death glare, which he flinched from and looked away from her while whistling.

She then used one of her tails and gently lifted Naruto off of Kurama, she then placed Naruto on her flaming blue back and walked back over to her spot and laid down. She then looked around glaring at everybody as if challenging them to take him away from her, which all her other siblings looked away just like Kurama did. **"Honestly, your tough love is not going to help you big furball, he needs affection and thats what im going to give him, if he wants to use my human body to lose himself in sex for a time then I will do so. If he dies we all do as well, so i'm willing to do anything to keep our only friend sane.**

All her siblings simply sweat dropped at how far she would go for him, after all she did harbor secret feelings for him. She would never act on her feelings though as she knew his heart still belonged to Mei Terumi, she would however indulge him if he ever needs to get off. To her it was her duty to use both her mind, body and soul in order to help her Jinchuriki keep his head.

 **"Slutty cat"** Kurama grumbled out for her fur ball remark.

 **"Only for Naruto-sama"** she countered with a one eyed glare that she shut after a few seconds to go to sleep.

Naruto was unconscious as the blue fire Matatabi produced engulfed him in a cocoon of fire so Naruto could rest his mind and body.

Kurama sighed and then voiced to his siblings a very important question. **"So, what is going on right now?"**

All the siblings took a moment to think about where Naruto currently was.

 **"Are all my siblings bakas...If you were paying attention, you would have noticed Naruto was pulled from his planet and flew past the moon, were in space you fools."** Matatabi spoke up in a bored tone.

Shukaku grew a tick mark at her remark for calling him a fool. **"I was paying attention dammit, paying attention that the reapers were about to attack us!"**

All the other siblings minus Matatabi nodded their heads in agreement with their youngest brother.

Kurama hummed to himself as did the others as they were thinking about what might have done this.

After a few moments they couldn't think of anything, so they just all worked on making sure Naruto stayed alive. As long as whatever it was that was pulling them kept Naruto out of the dangers of the vacuum of space, they could keep him alive. His life force was already immortal because of all their energy flowing through him, he had mastered how to control all their power and achieved immortality, a feat which was very impressive.

* * *

 **(time jump,Unknown amount of time)**

There were currently grunts and moans coming from a private part of the mindscape that became a lush green field with a cabin there. Right now Matatabi was in her human form comforting Naruto, however this was all being seen through Kurama's perspective as he was a ways away from the cabin with his siblings as they were currently trying to speak amongst themselves about what to do.

They were trying very hard to talk, however no matter how far they got away from each other they would be able to hear what was said as if they were right next to each other. Sound carried very far in the mindscape, something of which irritated them all when Naruto was being comforted by a certain Bijuu.

 **"Naruto-sama Naruto-sama!, you're so big~"**

 **"OI, keep it down you slutty cat!"** Kurama was very irritated with multiple tick marks on his face.

He then heard his sister's lust filled response that was meant to tease him.

 **"Just change yourselves into females and get in here~"**

Kurama then blushed crimson as did his other siblings and roared back his response." **I like being a male you damn cat!"** his other siblings all nodded in agreement.

 **"Oh? I bet you all want to get off, females having better orgasms than a male~"** she teased.

It was true, with all the time that has passed which has felt like decades, Naruto and Matatabi had been going at his constantly. Its actually what's kept him somewhat sane, a distraction in this endless black space they were trapped in. More than a few times had they all actually been close to turning into their female opposite selves...It was looking like a better option every second as they needed some distractions also, they were slowly going mad with nothing to do.

Finally Shukaku surprised them all and turned into his female human form, which being the youngest out of all of them was a very young and petite teen (16-18), with short sandy blond hair and freckles on her face, she had her silver eyes that gave her a small crazed look, she looked like a major tom-boy. Her b-cup breasts displayed proudly on her chest as her runners body glistened in the sun, she was naked.

 **"Fuck it, im going in there!"** Shukaku screamed at the top of her lungs and ran into the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Kurama was shocked and started sweating, he then looked around at his other siblings. **"Umm... anybody else?"**

All at once every single one of hos other siblings went up in puffs of smoke and revealed their female forms for a split second before rushing into the cabin.

A breeze blew across Kurama's body as he stared dumbstruck at the cabin, he then began to grit his teeth at all the moaning coming from the cabin and completely lost his shit.

 **"Screw it! but i'm not turning back into a male after getting fucked in a woman's body damnit! Its already weird!"**

He then quickly went up in a puff of smoke and went into the cabin just as fast as her siblings had, so fast that you couldn't tell what they had looked like after they transformed.

It was then that for hundreds of years, this would be what was going on in Naruto's mind scape. The bijuu would never enter a romantical relationship with him, however they were stuck with him for the rest of their lives, so living as a female would be more beneficial for them as they could be bedded by Naruto, there was after all nothing to do while you're in the vacuum of space.

* * *

 **(Hundreds of years later)**

Naruto was asleep on a large bed and was currently surrounded by sleeping female bijuu, all naked with satisfied smiles while they slept.

Being together for this long, they had all become lovers some what, they however could never fill the void that was left by the loss of Mei and his daughter, he needed to find something or someone to devote himself fully to. He then looked through his eyes on the outside world and saw a dot in the distance that wasn't a star but a planet.

 _'Oh a planet... well back to sleep with the girl-WAIT A FUCKING PLANET'_ he sat up fast on the bed and this made a dark skinned beauty that he was currently still inside of, wake up and moan as he moved around inside her. She had long brownish/pinkish hair and a busty body that rivaled Tsunade, she had pink eyes.

Noticing she was awake her turned her head to the screen like image in front of them that was playing from Naruto's eyes on the outside world.

"Gyūki look its a planet!" he shouted to her, waking up the other bijuu sisters.

They all slowly got up but then what Naruto finally processed in their minds.

 **"A planet!?"** They all said in unison with excited expressions.

Naruto then shouted in joy "Finally, we can get back onto solid ground and do something other than fucking"

All the bijuu then gave him teasing looks and glomped onto him and all said at once.

 **"Oh~ tired of us already?"**

Naruto just let out a light laugh and brought his arms around what he could as their bodies were currently smooshed against each other, and gave them a warm look.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't go crazy...I really needed what you guys gave me" he told them with a hint of love in his voice but it was still to small, they realized that all they could do was keep him from going mad but never fully help him recover. They needed to find anything to do what they couldn't.

Kurama who was the spitting image of Mito Uzumaki, as she at least respected at how strong of a woman she was and took the Uzumakis form for her female form. However Kurama didn't copy her personality and still had the male one as it was Kurama's original one. So she was still cocky and rude, but a loyal friend none the less.

She blushed at what Naruto said, even though it was a small amount of love it made her happy. Also after hundreds of years (they don't know how much time has passed but they know it's a lot) they fully accepted their female forms and never thought about going back to their male ones.

 _ **kiss**_

Kurama gave him a light peck on the lips which in turn, every one of her sisters copied her. Naruto looked at them all with an apologetic look as he could see both the happiness but also disappointment in their eyes.

Biting his lip in frustration he just turned his gaze back to the fast approaching planet. It had a lot of landmass on it with oceans here and there, it looked like it could have life on it.

After a little while he started entering the atmosphere of the planet and was unsurprised that he wasnt getting hurt from the entry, he had survived in space for a long time.

 _'I wonder what will happen when I hit the ground'_ he thought with some worry, but then just trusted that the force that pulled him here would protect him, he hoped.'

As he approached land faster and faster he prepared himself to hit the ground as he noticed he wasn't slowing down at all. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he expected the impact. After a couple seconds of nothing happening her opened his eyes and noticed he was levitating off the ground, his face by inches from hitting the ground beneath him, and then all of a sudden his face hit the ground.

...

Ow

He got up and rubbed his face that he landed on. After a few seconds of doing that he looked around and noticed he was in a jungle.

Not wanting to stand around and do nothing, he just started walking forward. He was hoping to find some intelligent life on this planet.

 _'Maybe I can get some new clothes from here once I find some people'_ he thought to himself as he looked down at his shredded clothing while he walked.

He then heard Kurama speak up in his mind **"Why not go into sage mode and feel out if there is any life around"**

 _'Hm good Idea Kurama'_ he praised her which earned her glares from her sisters. _'Why didn't I think if that though?'_ he wondered.

 **"Because you're you"** was her reply.

 _'Haha'_ he gave a fake laugh.

He sat down in a meditative pose and concentrated with is eyes closed, after a few moments he started drawing in the nature energy around him, he felt though that the energy wasn't Chakra but something else, it didn't seem to matter though as he bended it to his will and absorbed the energy, with some help from the bijuu.

He then opened his eyes and his eyes became that of a toad's, with orange paint around his eyes. He then felt out with his sage scenes and felt the signatures of intelligent life forms, they didn't feel like they had Chakra but that same strange energy, he would have to find out what this was later.

Walking towards where he felt the signatures, he could feel that their was a group of them, like the amount of a small village. He felt himself getting closer and closer and finally he reached a blockade of vines that blocked his way.

Taking out one of the few Kunai he had left, he began hacking away at the vines. After a few moments he cleared the last of the vines and stepped out of what appeared to be the end of the jungle. And there was the village. It was small and primitive looking with huts made of straw and dirt.

That wasn't the strange thing though, no the strange thing he saw was.

'Their all blue, they seem to also all be female and... are those tentacles on their head their hair?' he observed the villagers of this tribe like village. Some of them had cloth covers their body, while some didn't even cover their breasts.

He noticed that the villagers started to recognize his presence and started giving worried looks as they had never seen his kind before, hell he wasn't an Asari.

He noticed that they had recognized him and noticed some warrior looking females gather up in a group in front of him, there were 10 of them and they all wore either cloth covering themselves, or were completely naked with warpaint on themselves, or a mixture of both. They all had primitive wooden and stone weapons, they looked though to be well made.

The warriors circled him and were giving him hostile looks.

Wondering how to get himself out of this situation without having to kill a primitive tribe...he went along with trying to show them he meant no harm, and assuming they couldn't speak the same language as him he had to do this with body language.

He got down on his knees and put his hands in the air in a surrendering fashion, he stayed there completely still and calm.

He then heard Kurama speak up **"Looks like this planet is still in its infant stages, be careful Naruto we don't know if they are capable of peaceful actions"**

 _'I know...I would rather not kill off an entire tribe of people if I can help it'_ he didn't want to be like the reapers and destroy an entire race of people.

He then noticed that they started to talk amongst themselves and then start speaking to him, he noticed that they were speaking a language he did not understand. _'I knew it'_ he thought with a sigh.

Deciding to talk back to them to show he didn't understand, he spoke up. "I don't understand you...but I come in peace and mean you no harm...please don't attack me" he said very calmly in a powerful voice, showing that he didn't mean any harm but would defend himself if he had to.

They must have noticed his tone of voice and nodded to each other, they then began to close the circle they had around him with their weapons pointed at him. Once they were close enough to where all 10 surrounded him shoulder to shoulder with their weapons pointed right at him, spears,axes, bows and such. The warrior in front of him came closer and knelt down in front of him. She looked him right in the eyes and slowly moved her hands to his head.

The warriors being ready incase he tries anything, readied their weapons even more. He just calmly sat there not moving a muscle while staring her in the eye, so calmly in fact that it unnerved the warriors.

Placing her hands on either side of his head she then said something then closed her eyes, she then spoke again and opened them. All of a sudden the world around him darkened and the warrior's eyes turned black. He then felt a rush of information enter his mind, then it stopped as quick as it came.

"So can you understand me now stanger?" the warrior asked.

"Um yeah...Don't bother telling me what you did, I'm pretty sure I can guess what it was" he did after all know about mind techniques because of Ino and her father.

"Impressive, but do tell me, who are you? you are not Asari" the warrior questioned.

"Well... First off I mean you no harm, honestly I really don't. As for who I am...I'm just a lonely warrior from another planet whose entire people got massacred, and then well, I was pulled to this planet through space." he honestly told her.

"You...Came from beyond the heavens?" she said with some wonder in her voice.

He simply gave an honest nodd and she eyed him hard for a couple of seconds. "If you would allow me I would like to look through your mind to see if what you're telling me is true or not, I did not do so before as it is considered extremely rude and I did not want to start hostilities with a stranger."

 _'Wow they are more intelligent than I thought they would be'_ he thought with some amazement

"Thats fine, but I will only let you see the things that will answer your questions, as I do have some secrets I want to keep of course. Anything irrelevent to answering your questions is a no, and I will know if you look further than I will allow" he bluffed lightly as he himself couldn't control this but the bijuu could.

"That is acceptable" she agreed and went to touch his head again, and when she spoke he could understand what she said before.

"Prepare yourself... And embrace eternity!"

His world darkened again and her eyes became black. He then felt the information being looking through in his head, with the bijuu showering her bits and pieces of the battle with the reapers, getting pulled into space and surviving their for a while, and then landing on this planet.

When she was done getting what she needed his world slowly returned to the normal color and her eyes returned to normal. She then took her hands away from his head and gave a shocked expression. She then did something that surprised him and every other Asari there. She bowed before him while on her knees, so slow that her head was touching the ground with her hands extended forward, like she was worshiping a god.

"All of you bow down quickly! he is far more powerful than anything we have ever dreamed of. He could kill us all right now with ease!" the warrior commander, everybody seemed shocked initially but listened to the head warrior as she was the most trusted person in the village besides the healer.

All the warriors and villagers bowed like her. The whole village was there bowing to him.

Naruto then heard Kurama speak **"We showed her what you could do at full power, have fun naru~"** she teased him.

 _'I swear Kurama...I really hate you sometimes'_ he thought with a twitching eyebrow as he heard all the bijuu laughing their asses off, they just turned him into a god! HAH

"You-" he was about to tell them that they didn't have to bow to him but was cut off as the head warrior spoke up loud enough for all to hear.

"If you would do us the kindness of taking us all as your mates we would all serve you faithfully. Having stronger children is what our way of life is about and with you we can have the strongest children to help protect the village!, you may use us whenever you want to please yourself if you so wish to, please we beg of you we are a dying village!" She begged him, as who better to get stronger children from that a god.

 _'Sigh...Kurama seriously what the fuck'_ the bijuu only said one thing though and they all said it in unison.

 **"DO IT"**

 **...**

"Ok?"

"Thank you! you have saved our village, every one of us can bear a child, you may do whatever you wish with our bodies, my mate!" she shouted out with joy as she stayed bowed.

"Um.. you can get up now, you don't all have to keep bowing to me." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

The head warrior apologized and commander everybody to rise, Naruto rose with them. He looked around to see the reactions of the villagers. And he was surprised, this sudden announcement that he was going to impregnate every single one of them for their villages future didn't seem to make them worried. They eyed him with smiles.

"They must really trust your word to go along with this..." he said is disbelief

"But of course, this village has only survived because of me and the other warriors risking our lives so that we can all survive... how ever we are coming to the end of our days as we won't last much longer without help." she stated in sadness.

"How many of you... Asari are there in this village? And you said every one of you was ready to mate" he wondered as he expected their to be old people and children, but she said every single one of them could carry a child so that must have meant there was none.

"There are 70 Asari in the village, we only have 20 warriors left, the other group is out hunting while we were protecting the village...We used to have so much more but...Our village is dying." she gave a downcast look as did every other Asari there, he then noticed their eyes turned to him in hope.

"As for all of us being able to bear your children, you are correct, our youngest here is 60 and our oldest is 550, I myself am 520. You may not know this but Asari and are below 200 are considered nothing more than a child, however they are sexually mature and can bear children, it is not uncommon for them to mate." she informed him.

 _'Well 60 is a lot older than I was when me and Mei did it, so she's an adult to me'_ he thought to himself. "So how long can Asari love for" he questioned as he was happy they didn't have human life spans since he was Immortal he could spend more time with them.

"The oldest Asari have ever gotten is 1000" the warrior stated.

"Two questions, what's your name and what do we do now? Oh and my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I apologize for not announcing my name, it is Tel'notea M'taala and I would suggest that you bed us all right away so we may give birth quicker. I will tell the other warriors that are out hunting about what happened when they come back."

He looked at them all and saw hope in their eyes that he could give them strong offspring. _'Well... I guess it might be nice to actually be able to experience raising a child, after what happened with Mei... I hope this can help fill the void in my heart.'_ Naruto thought with sadness as his daughter wasn't even brought into the world.

He looked at them all again and decided he would try and start a family here to see if that would help him have less hurt in his heart.

"Ok then, lets start" he said as she took his shirt off, while the all 60 of the Asari started undressing right there, this was their land so they were going to do it right out in the open. When he took his shirt off every Asari blushed purple, they don't know why but they felt very attracted to his muscled body that was well cut. Even though they had never seen this before their bodies all began to warm up and were quickly warming up to the idea of taking him as a mate even more.

'Well things moved pretty fast because of the 9 little bitches that love to torment me...' He said as he heard them laughing their asses off this whole time, they knew this would annoy him but they also did it to try and find _anything_ to try and fix his broken heart and soul.

Many of the Asari started walking to him, swaying their hips and licking their lips with an air of lust about them. He removed his pants and out stood a 14 inch pole of muscle as hard as diamond.

Tel'notea simply eyed it with curiosity as they had never seen one before, she grabbed it with both hands and started sliding them up and down his length, enjoying the feeling between her hands, she had totally forgotten her surroundings and if this might be a rude thing to do to her mate but she was completely lost in curiosity, as were many of the Asari that started touching it.

Naruto enjoyed their naive hands and eyed them with curiosity, he then noticed that maybe their race was all female and they some how had children with the same gender? the bijuu said this was the most likely thing.

"My mate, what is this?" Tel'notea asked for all that were wanting to ask.

"Well its what I use to give females children" he said simply

"How do you give children with this?" confused as to how this could do that.

Eyeing her curiously he took his hand and put it in between her crotch and stuck his finger in a hole. _'Well she has a vagina'_ he thought. He noticed the purple blush that spread across her blue cheeks.

"It goes in here and I just keep thrusting until I feel good and then boom you have a baby"

"I-I see that different than how we do it, we link our minds with our bond mates and create a baby that way." she stuttered out as she was surprised he was fingering the hole which they gave birth from, and it was starting to feel pretty good.

"So you can have a baby with two females?" he questioned

"Our whole race is the same gender, what are females?" she asked in confusion.

"Hmm interesting, so im the first male you have ever encountered, your species is mono-gendered, their are people like you who have bodies similar to you and your biology. then the same goes for me." he said with some brain power, it helped that Mei didn't want him to stay a complete idiot for life.

"I see AHN~" she responded but was panting heavily and ended up having the first orgasm in her life caused by fingers in her vagina.

"Wow, your pussy is really clamping down on my fingers" he teased her while the other Asari were wanting their turn with him.

"P-Pussy? my birthing hole?"

"Never call it that again please, it kills the mood, just call it a pussy for right now ok?" he told her with a sigh.

She simply nodded and so did every other Asari.

"Before I start this, you will have to make my penis wet, by the way you can call it that, or dick or cock, those two words end up coming out when your um _mating._

"Wet? how?"

"Get on your knees and put it in your mouth" he told her with a smile.

Listening to her mate she did as she was told and took it in her mouth. Finding herself enjoying having it in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it and experimented by sucking, she felt it throb in her mouth and Naruto groan. This only spurred her on to make him feel better and began swallowing his entire dick till it all in her mouth. Many of the Asari gasped and giggled at the sight, Naruto's face was filled with pleasure.

The Asari began rubbing their bodies on him and trying to please him in any possible.

 **"This is getting good! OI Shikaku told hord the popcorn you pig!"** Kurama shouted in his mind.

Naruto sighed at both the bickering voices in this head and the extreme pleasure he was getting from Tel'notea bobbing her head back and forth, she was a fast learner.

'Well I'm just going to enjoy it and make a big family, I hope this will be worth living for' he gave one final thought before the giant mating session began.

 **Authors note: Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! Flames how ever will be completely ignored and removed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yeah I know it has been a while, all I gotta say is school and life. Anyway I shouldn't be gone for that long again unless something comes up but anyway I will be back to updating all my stories. Little rough to get back into writing after not doing it for a little while so this might be a bit of a rough chapter but I will get back into the swing of things soon. Short chapter of 4933 words without author's note but if I go any further I really have to think about what I want to do with this story, trust me there are so many ways to go about this it's not even funny and it hurts my brain, would probably help to bounce some ideas around so if any of you want to PM me to do that or just give me an idea from the comments, go ahead, please, my brain wasn't made for sorting out the infinite possibilities of what I could do with this story. And hey I can do this story with no help but I might not pick the route that you all might like.**

 **Author's** **note at the end, it's important.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Protector**

It had been a day since a blonde male stranger arrived at an unknown planet, that day was spent feasting and mating with the villagers of the village he came across. Right now everybody in the village began to wake up as it was the next day.

Naruto was in a big room and was on a fairly big bed of soft furs, he was surrounded by blue naked women that were beginning to wake up as well with satisfied moans as they stretched. He had some women that were laying on his body and were beginning to get off him slowly as they woke up.

Naruto naked as the day he was born slowly opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, he then began to remember what happened yesterday and just went with the flow of things without really asking any questions.

 _'That was a nice experience... I actually feel a little happy'_ he thought to himself in wonder.

He had mated with them in his people's way and by the Asari's way at the same time. With some help from the voices in his head he had been able to both plant his seed by using his semen and the mating process of the Asari to create possibly some powerful offspring. Kyuubi and her sisters told him that the seed given to the asari from his semen will give the future children strong bodies, and the Asari mating process with the mind with give them powerful abilities with energy manipulation.

Instead of having children who had either strong bodies or powerful natural abilities like the sage of the six paths, Naruto's kids will have both but he wasn't sure if they would have chakra networks as it seems the Asari's energy network is different, something that the tailed beasts found out themselves.

 _'I hope history doesn't repeat itself like with what happened with the sage of the six paths giving power to the people and then they misuse it, i'll have to make sure I stick around and control what's happening for this planet's sake'_ thinking to himself while scratching his head, Naruto sat up and noticed the Asari putting on some of their rags of clothes and began leaving the room with smiles on their faces and giving him one last look before leaving the room.

"They are going out to perform daily duties for the village, what would you like to do my mate." Tel'notea asked him as she was one of the few who stayed in the room, the others being the higher ranking warriors to protect their new mate, they had all become infatuated with him yesterday. What they all didn't know was that the tailed beasts had made them all fall deeply in love with him when they linked their minds with Naruto. He didn't know how was the tailed beasts kept it a secret from him.

Thinking to himself he knew that he didn't know a damn thing about where he was so he decided he would just stay here and ask questions for now. Looking to two warrior Asari that were standing on either side of him, he grabbed their wastes and pulled them down to him on the bed and had them snuggle up to him, this made the warriors melt into him as they were being spoiled.

He then looked to Tel'notea who remained stoic with a small smile on her face as she stood in front of him, Naruto began his questioning.

"Well I think ill just stay here for now and learn more about this planet and the people who live here." he directed toward her with curiosity.

"Of course, as you wish" Tel'notea said as she bowed slightly to him, a sign that she obeyed his every wish.

"So before you said that this village was weakened or in some trouble yes?" he asked with a raised brow.

She nodded to him and began to answer his question in more detail. "That is correct, we were once the most powerful tribe in these lands and we lived our lives in peace." she then looked down at the ground and gave a solemn look. "But because of this power and peace we had... others became jealous of it and before we knew it our surrounding neighbors attacked us."

"Can you show me how the territories would look like if it was on a map, wait do you know what a map is?" naruto asked as he was trying to figure out how their territories would look like on a map to try and get an idea of how the most powerful tribe could be beaten by other less powerful tribes.

"Yes I know what a map is, one moment please." Tel'notea walked off to a corner of the room and turned to him and gestured for him to come over, which he did. Walking over he noticed a big stone tablet in the ground and noticed it looked like a map of territories.

Naruto noticed that there was a territory in the middle of all the others, one in the middle and many others surrounding it. "let me guess... its the middle one isn't it"

She looked at him impressed that he found that out from looking at the map "Yes you are correct, and being in the middle we were surrounded by every other tribe, some small and weak, others were decent enough tribes to be a little wary of and others were close to our own power. We had the most food and freedom, the best hunting grounds and we never had to go into other tribes territories and because of this we might have become a little to uncaring toward protecting our borders as well believed this way of life could never be broken."

"And then one day it did huh." Naruto stated with a slight look of dread as his way of life just came to an end one day as well.

"Yes... all the other tribes decided to expand their territories and work with each other to destroy ours, it was not as if we were evil toward the other tribes, in fact many of our members were bond mates with other tribe members... it was just that we couldn't let other tribes use our hunting grounds, food was becoming more scarce but our land still had more and we didn't want to it go away faster than it already was. So we kept other tribes from getting our food and then eventually because of hunger they saw taking our territory would save them."

"Well couldn't have all the tribes helped each other out with food? If you all worked together to survive maybe they wouldn't have attacked."

She shook her head and said with a very sad tone "You don't understand... all the animals in ours lands have just been dropping in numbers to quickly for them to mate... if we tried to feed the other tribes then we would have ended up killing off our entire meat source... so we decided for our people to live we would bar off our larger hunter grounds and make sure we kept enough animals around to have more babies."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his fist. "So you saw two options, one was to help the other tribes but in doing so you would kill off the rest of the animals and never be able to have meat again, or two you tried to keep the animals alive so the Asari in the future would still have a source of meat but in doing so the other tribes would have to fend for themselves. Couldn't you all just eat things besides meat?"

"Something besides meat, like what?" she asked him in a very confused and innocent voice.

"Eh?" Naruto said with a dumbfounded face. _'Have these people only been eating animals as a food source and don't know anything about plants?'_ Naruto composed himself and asked Tel'notea a question. "Do you eat anything from plants?"

"Why would we eat anything from plants? anything from plants is for the animals to feed off of and then we kill and eat them" she stated in a matter of fact way.

 _'Well... that's strange... how can a species not eat anything from plants!? like berries and apples.'_

seeing the confusion Naruto was giving off she went ahead and told him why "The Asari are a proud people who wont eat any food that our prey eat, all the animals here eat food from the plants so we eat the animals."

Naruto gave a blank stare and thought of one word.

 **Stupid**

Naruto gave her an intense look which made her tense up as she could see he was about to give an order. "If I am to be part of this tribe and lead it then it will not be a tribe of prideful idiots who would let themselves be destroyed by some stupid pride. I can't believe this is all happening because you all don't eat fucking plants!" Naruto then proceeded to smash his head against a wall in his mind. _'Boy if somebody didn't come and help this race soon then they would have been destroyed by something stupid.'_

The Asari warrior had always lived with a lot of pride and for her new mate and the potential savior of their tribe to say they should throw it away was infuriating, before she could say or do something stupid Naruto said something as he seemed to notice the emotions she was giving off and he decided to persuade her. "Well would you rather all die with pride or live on without it and make sure that the Asari live." Naruto stated in a serious tone.

She bit her lip and knew the survival of their people was more important so she gave him a a stiff nod of acceptance." _**'God... I can't believe a race of people might have died over something as retarded as this"**_ Kuramas voice echoed in his head with agreeing hums coming from her sisters. 'It is a bit ridiculous isn't it Kurama'

Unknown to all on the planet this conversation was being watched by a group of strangers, if one could see past the atmosphere of the planet perfectly, they would see a couple of space ships floating there, just lying in wait for something. "Interesting... It seems we may not need to interfere as much as we thought we would have to... Lets keep the surveillance prob in that village and see what happens, with any luck this man will help this species grow more than we could have predicted...Hopefully they can make use of the few gifts we can provide to help stop the reapers when their cycle begins." Spoke a female voice that sounded alien, the words spoken had a hum behind them. The female though felt a strange feeling when she looked at this man of a race she had never scene before... She felt drawn to him and was confused why she felt this.

 _'Yes... I will be keeping an eye on you'_ she chuckled lightly to herself and licked her lips revealing a pair of sharp shark like teeth.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he was still in awe that they would let themselves starve because of something so stupid, if somebody didn't come to help this race soon then it would be gone in time.

He looked at his tattered clothes on the ground and in a flash they burst into flames. This surprised the few asari that were in the tent and they viewed it as a small show of power from Naruto, this only made them 'worship' him more. But he wasn't showing off his power at all, he just didn't want to be reminded that he wore a tracksuit.

 _'Well I need new clothes now... guess ill just make some.'_ Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, he used all the power he had from the Bijuu and materialized a set of new clothes around his body. When he was concentrating he thought of a pair of clothes that actually stood for something back in his old world and decided it would be appropriate here.

Black tendrils of cloth formed around his body and formed his new black shirt and anbu pants, another black piece of cloth surrounded his whole body and materialized into a black cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat appeared on his head. Looking over his new clothes he smirked to himself as he always thought what it would be like to wear the cloak of the akatsuki, he knew that when they were first formed they stood for something great, to help the people who lived in the land it was created in and free them from evil.

' _I will help these people grow and survive so they hopefully in the future will not be destroyed by the reapers... and maybe I can find some peace here. After a while ill just fade into the shadows and protect them all, ill let somebody else lead them when their lives are settled and control things from behind the scenes to make sure bad decisions are not made.'_ Naruto was smart, he didn't want to publicly rule himself when the time comes that their planet encounters another species, he felt that if they didn't know who the true ruler really was then he and the asari could have the upper hand on any enemies they might have, he mostly did this how ever to make sure the reapers wouldn't find out about him.

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed that the Asari had stars in their eyes looking at him "Um tada~" he lamely said while rubbing the back of his neck, surely what he just did looked amazing to them. Soon enough the Asari were clapping at what he did.

"Amazing, you truly are somebody with the power to protect and rule us, with you our tribe and the others will survive" Tel'notea bowed to him and addressed him in a respectful tone but Naruto could sense there was love behind it as well. He silently smirked to himself as ruling a planet of beautiful blue alien women might not be a bad thing.

"Well I can do more than just this but you will see it all in time, hopefully I won't have to use my more destructive powers, for the moment let's fix this issue all the tribes have with food, soon you will all be friendly with each other _'I hope'_ he thought nervously.

* * *

 **(One year later)**

"Man I should be exhausted spending this much energy creating houses, streets, food, water, weapons, clothes but man everyday I feel more like I actually am a god" Naruto chuckled to himself as he floated above the city he created with his own two hands and a ton of chakra. He bended the earth and trees to his will, created large drinkable bodies of water near the city, erected houses he had back in his old world with the wood release, Naruto had acquired a fully functional pair of rinnegan eyes that were completely under his control. It seems that the old sage of the six paths never took his eye off of Naruto.

Naruto found out that he was brought to this planet by the will of the old sage himself but how he found out about the old sage helping him is a story for another time.

Right now in the middle of this jungle was an almost exact copy of Konoha, the Bijuu at first told him that he shouldn't make another Konoha because he will just remember all the horrible things that happened, Naruto however was tried of trying to just forget about what happened and decided he would remember everything that happened everyday for the rest of his life and channel all that anger, sadness and rage to helping the Asari and potentially in the future destroying the reapers.

In a years worth of time Naruto had all the tribes join into one tribe, his. And in a year he had already advanced this races way of life by thousands of years, they no longer lived in small huts but big houses made of wood that was as hard as metal. It wasn't very hard to get the tribes to stop fighting amongst themselves, he just fixed their food problem by making them eat things other than meat which was pretty easy to do when he flashed how godly he was by Displaying his control over the elements in a flashy performance.

"Hmm what should I do now... I brought all the Asari together to live in one place and created a futuristic city, at least in their eyes its futuristic." Naruto really had no idea what to do now that he had brought them together and made a home for them, he wasn't the smartest guy back home so he couldn't do any sciency things, for that he would need to either wait for this race to develop things along the way which would probably take a while or try and find somebody or something to help make things go faster. He knew when the next cycle would start from the reapers but to him every second wasted on not getting this race ready was an advantage to the reapers.

Bzzzt "Hello there stranger, I believe I know what you should do next" a female voice that sounded like was coming from a communication device said behind Naruto, who turned around and saw a small floating orb, it was black with a green tint to it and appeared to have an eye in the middle.

"Hmm so you finally decide to make contact with me" Naruto said in a teasing voice with a grin on his face.

...

"How long have you known?"

"Eh since you first started spying on me, I played it off like I didn't know since I wanted whoever was spying on me to reveal themselves, I could tell this orb wasn't reaper so I simply just played the unknowing fool and let you spy on me."

"Well I never thought you were a fool for not noticing this drone, it's stealth systems are so advanced that its beyond anything you have ever seen or known."

"Hm you didn't question me when I mentioned the reapers... do you know about them?"

"I do... our race is currently still resisting them, we were aware of the other planets getting attacked but no planet we knew of that was getting attacked had a species such as yourself."

Naruto frowned and turned his head looking off into the distance "We were able to find out that... the reapers saw us as a major threat to them and that started our planet's cycle early... if we had 50 more years to our advancing technology I bet we could have destroyed the reapers when they came, that being said the last number I remember of how many reapers were destroyed was around 107."

"You... you are not lying are you?" the voice asked in a shaky voice.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the orb and gave the coldest look that the female had ever seen "nope, its the truth... we had powers that would seem godly to some, especially our most powerful members, I remember after when I found out about my late wife's death as well as the death of my unborn child I remember killing about 50 of those things myself in a fit of rage."

"Well... I am sorry that it seems like you are the only survivor, however I must thank you as this is probably why we are able to resist them for as long as we have. It of course helps that we are the most advanced race in our galaxy."

"I only wish I could have killed more of those things and died there" Naruto let out a dry chuckle "But hey I didn't and here I am, ready to make this planet's race in the fighting force to stop the reapers for when they come here, only this time I will hide their advancement as much as I can until I cant so the cycle does not come early."

"Hmm tell me how did you deal with the indoctrinated forces" the female voice asked

"Oh that. Yeah we ended up sealing that from affecting us, you can see why the reapers went after us"

"We need to meet, if you can give us a way to resist indoctrination then maybe we can last longer against the reapers and hopefully survive, in return I will give you technology that will jump your planets advancement even further. I do this because if my people die then it will be up to you-AH" Bzzzt

The female voice shouted out in surprise and the voice cut off with the drone turning in a direction toward the sky and started speeding up to it.

 _'What just happened girls'_ Naruto asked inside his head and got an annoyed response from Kurama " **Reach you senses toward the direction that thing went and you will find out dumbass"** came he annoyed reply. _'You're still pissed that we haven't fucked in months aren't you?' **"I'm not the only one you ass"**_ there were multiple growls of frustration that followed up her comment and Naruto sighed to himself as he has been busy helping and mating with the Asari.

Deciding not to speak to her anymore at the moment as he needed to find out what happened with the woman he was talking with before he did what Kurama had said and found a single life form all the way up in the sky, however there seemed to be multiple masses of life forms converging on that one, increasing his sight to unimaginable leveling with the rinnegan Naruto saw what looked to be ships in space.

"Well it's as good a time as any to see if I can survive up there with my own power" with a grunt Naruto enveloped himself in an invisible shroud of chakra that produced oxygen around him and protected him from extreme levels or cold and heat, it was like wearing a pressurized suit only he wasn't. With a slight bend in the knees Naruto shot up into the air and soared toward outer space, his Akatsuki cloak flapping in the wind. 'Good thing I found out without dying that the condition in space are horrible' he thought but then was commented on by Kurama.

 **"Yeah and you have us as thanks for that, you better fuck us when this is over with, do you know what it's like to be a horney woman who cant control herself because her mate constantly has her in heat!?"**

 _'Um no but it's not my fault that you all have the hots for me hehe'_ Naruto pervertedly chuckled to himself and then slapped himself in the face as a part of jiraiya has been coming out of him lately. _'Damnit all this sex is turning me into an old pervert like Konoha's number one pervert'._

Naruto quickly focused back into reality as he noticed he had just entered outer space, and the sight amazed him. There were big metal ships fighting each other, some looked like they were defending the planet and the others looked like they were going after the planet. _'Hm I just got an idea, I'll have the clones back in the city project what i'm seeing into a screen so everybody can see what's going on and show them that I can protect them from anything, this will be good for them to completely trust me.'_ Sending his clones his idea from a mental link they got started on what he had told them to do.

 **"Somebody likes being seen as a god eh?"** Shukaku's young taunting voice rang through his head. _'Hey it helps with them listening to everything I say, you all know that there are some who still doubt me and I would rather not force them to follow me, but I will show them what I can do'._

Naruto noticed a smaller ship that had one life form in it, a possible scout ship, he could feel that the life form in it was female now that he was closer. 'That must be her. That ship she's in looked like its in trouble'.

While the other larger ships were fighting off the invading force her ship was hit by a stray shot from the enemies which blew half of the small single person ship apart.

 _'Looking like some of the lifeforms I felt closing in on her were some of the main ships making their way toward her to help her.'_ He thought to himself as he observed all that was going on, it didn't look like the ships defending the planet would need any help. However Naruto would help anyway to make sure these possible new allies would be alive.

Noticing through his mental link that the clones had the projection up, he slowly raised his right hand and formed a truth seeking ball. After training himself intensely he has complete mastery over all his abilities and has been creating new ones every day. It was now that he would finish this battle in a blink of an eye... literally.

"Bye bye" Naruto whispered out as he narrowed his violet rippled eyes on the enemy ships and then in a split second the truth seeking orb instantaneously launched longer spikes into every enemy ship and then each spike that was in the ship created even more spikes that went through all the ships like a bunch of tree branches.

Naruto let out a sigh as he gained the memories of a clone and it showed him the reaction of all the Asari, they were all on their knees bent down with their heads touching the ground and were worshipping him.

 _'Well... I guess it's unavoidable that they would give a reaction like that'_ he sighed again to himself as he still didn't fully like controlling a race as a god but it's wasn't that bad as he had been getting used to it and they didn't seem to mind now. He could tell that they were not worshipping him out of fear because he could feel their emotions, they instead were worshipping him with love, respect and trust. Naruto had always tried to show him that he was a protector.

'Time to go and see if that woman is ok'. Naruto pointed his hand toward the wreckage and pulled it to him with one of the paths from the rinnegan, he then stopped it before it crashed into him.

Grabbing onto the outside of the ship he positioned himself to where his feet were touching it and channeled his chakra to his feet so he could walk on it. Making his way to the open half of the ship he went inside and noticed an energy field was up and somebody was on the other side of it in the cockpit. He walked up to it and put his hand through, nothing bad happened so he walked inside.

There he saw an alien woman whose species he had never seen before, she turned to him and he could feel the feelings of shock coming from her and could see it on her face. She had two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, and three pairs of nostrils, the eyes were an orangish-yellowish color. Her head is covered in a thick, layered carapace that gives it a distinctive shape, it goes down to her back at shoulder level, almost like it was her hair. The skin surrounding this carapace was a brown color mottled with muted yellow spots. Her hands each have three fingers, and her feet each have two widely-spaced toes. He noticed she had a suit on that hugged her sizable breasts and curvy hips.

"Look like I told you there's a lot of reason the reapers wanted my people dead, this doesn't look safe to stay in so here take my hand" he offered his hand to her and she looked at it and then him. There was a few seconds of silence and then she nodded her head and took it. Once she did he pulled her in close to his body and put his arm around her waist while he whispered into her ear.

"Hold on beautiful"

And with a wink he vanished in a flash.

Unknown to Naruto though as soon as she came into contact with him she felt every experience he had ever felt in his life, for now she was speechless and if she wasn't so shocked at what she had just scene as she had just witnessed his entire life. She would have noticed the tear that came out of one of her eyes.

 **Author's** **note: ok see what I mean with wanting to end this chapter here? I need to think about what I want to do with this prothean and other things, like how much you guys actually want to see the growth all the way up to when mass effect starts, like I could write about the rachni wars and first contact with the other races at the citadel and such. Also the future chapters will be longer.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I had a poll up for the entire time I was gone for voting if you all wanted other races to join the harem, well I put up a new one for which races you guys want to join in, you could choose a single one or you can select to vote for all that I have listed. which I my self would vote for all so you can challenge the shit out of me to write that lol, god that would be something, but hey I'm giving you the power to boss me around on what you want so VOTE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: First off I apologize for the wait, you guys are awesome for the patience you have shown. For those who didn't read my profile update I will list why I was gone in an Authors note at the bottom of this story.**

 **So this is a short update but its something and I want to get feed back from you guys and any Ideas you want to bring up. I skipped over him guiding them through a lot of the eras because it would have been tedious and at least for me not much fun to write, so, sorry if you wanted that. It will still be a little bit until space travel, probably towards the end of next chapter.**

 **I put a pretty tame lemon, at least for my standards lol, pretty short also but hope you like.**

 **Some feed back from last chapter really helped, like how people liked chapter 1 more than 2 and I realized why. I made chapter 1 fun and 2 slow info that wasn't that good. I will try to keep it fun while hopefully not boring you with info.**

 **Quick question to those who follow my GTA story, do you want me to remove the Naruto girls or keep them in. I have been leaning towards removing them as I got carried away in my writing as that was very early in my writing days. Will probably make an authors note update for that story because of how big a change it will be.**

 **There shouldn't be any spelling mistakes but if there are let me know where and I'll get on it.**

 **Please review as I love reading what you guys have to say, I love constructive criticism but don't just say something sucks, it doesn't help lol. If you guest review and ask a question I might not answer it as I have to wait for the next update and remember the review and answer it in the Authors note.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

 **-Peaceful Days-**

Fighting. That's all Naruto was experiencing right now. He knew this was just a dream as he saw all his old friends fighting against the reapers in their last stand against them. Naruto however couldn't stop himself from giving into the dream and fight against the reapers as he tried to save his friends from a fate he knew he could not prevent. Again and again he saw his friends die in front of him, some were quick deaths while others were slow and agonizing. He kept hearing the screams, the pleading for mercy and crying.

A voice came out from thin air that made him think of his old friend **_"Wake up dobe"_** and just like that the fighting stopped and he woke up in a cold sweat with a woman looking down at him with worry in her eyes.

Taking in a deep breath he let it out very shakily and slowly and looked into the woman's eyes with a reassuring smile "I'm fine Athame, but I guess you know i'm not being entirely honest, my Protheon beauty." he whispered out the last part with love in his voice and brought a hand up to caress her cheek and let her feel his experience from just now.

Athame closed her eyes and then leaned into his touch, preparing herself for what was to come and she shivered. Pain, anxiety, misery, regret, anger and finally loneliness. Opening her eyes she looked down at Naruto and brought herself down to him and softly melded her lips and body with his under the covers of their bed. A warm feeling washed over her as she felt what Naruto was feeling as well, she felt the love for her come into her and she shivered again but this time it was a good shiver filled with pleasure, not like the one she had before where she just wanted to curl up and cry.

Naruto brought his arms around his goddess, his wife. Naruto had married Athame first, it was no different than being a bond-mate with the Asari but he wanted to introduce how his people had gone about forming a lifelong bond with their so he married Athame the first true love of his life since he came to this planet, there was still a spot in his heart and soul that could never be replaced which was his old flame Mei Terumi.

He had not stopped thinking about her and everybody else from the Elemental Nations and he had tried to not let himself feel the horrible feelings for losing everybody. Every now and then he would get these horrible Nightmares where he could feel, hear, see and smell everything that was going on. Naruto could only hope that he would find enough happiness to overshadow his hellish past.

Naruto let himself take in the pleasure of holding his very much naked goddess against his body while his hands slowly went from her back down to her plump bubble butt and give it a slow and hard squeeze that made her moan into his mouth as their tongues danced with each other.

Suddenly Naruto pulled back from the Prothean beauties mouth, Athame herself letting out a soft whine in protest but noticed the thoughtful look her husband was giving her and felt herself becoming embarrassed as the silenced went on with his staring. Finally he voiced a question which made her freeze "Hmm want to try for a baby Athame?" he asked in an innocent way with a cock of his head.

"E-eh? where is this coming from a-all of a sudden" Athame asked him feeling like an embarrassed school girl who had just shared her first kiss with her lover. "I mean I'm not against it... but I thought you wanted to wait a little longer" tilting her head while looking down at him, embarrassment gone as she knew he was always amused when she felt flustered and showed it.

Chuckling to himself as he always loved seeing her express emotions that she never showed to anybody else but him the _God emperor_ began Squeezing her ass again, moving a hand over her sopping wet mound, lightly rubbing the soft flesh and began to insert a finger into her velvet walls.

He hummed to himself as he enjoyed the soft moans coming from Athame as she lightly bucked her hips trying to get the small digit deeper inside her. "Well, I just thought that you should have something to keep you happy and busy while I'm away leading this planet. I do worry about you everyday and I think I have had you wait long enough for me to give you the thing you want most in your life." Giving a sly smirk, he enjoyed her reaction as she teared up and began shower him with kisses while bucking her hips even more wanting something bigger.

While enjoying his wife wife's body rubbing against him he momentarily thought about everything that has happened up to this point in time. He had spoken with the Protheons about ways to fight back against the reapers. He had showed them his seals and how he made them but informed them that they did not have the capabilities to activate them themselves.

So he made a massive amount of seals that could be activated by just ripping off one of its edges after placing it on something. He would imbue the chakra that it needed and made a way for people without chakra to activate them.

These seals when put on people or in a perimeter would repel and deactivate any indoctrinated servants. He also created barrier seals that could protect and area better than any walls could and seals that would, when put on somebody preserve their bodies and minds far longer than these pods they told him they had.

While their pods ran off power they would eventually shut down their life support for the people in them, these seals would last forever, running off of the natural energies around it. The energy didn't exactly have to be chakra as the seal with convert any natural energy into chakra, so Naruto suggested they use them in a place filled with Nature for the best effectiveness.

Unfortunately this was all Naruto could do for them without leaving the planet himself to help them. However the Protheons were more than thankful as this gave their people a chance to start over in time if all was lost. So thankful in fact that they allowed Athame to stay behind as she had voiced her want to to stay to them. They would also catalog Naruto's helpfulness so it would not be forgotten to their people.

"Naruto what are you spacing out for~ do you want a kid or not" Athame softly singsonged while rubbing her dripping cunny on the mans shaft.

Coming out of his muses Naruto chuckled a bit to himself and moved his hands to Athames hips "Sorry, was just thinking about when you got permission to stay here... Thank you for staying Athame."

Naruto said the last part softly with so much love that Athame could not take it anymore and raised her hips in the air with her feet planet on either side of Naruto and slowly sheathed his cock into warm wet depths. Bottoming out inside Athame and pressing up against her deepest spot, she let out a sweet moan that filled the air with lust and love.

The pleasure she was feeling was increased as she could feel everything Naruto was experiencing as well, she began to have an unstoppable train of orgasms hit her as she began furiously pumping herself up and down on his cock with her hands on her knees, every time she would raise herself till he almost popped out of her and then slammed back down letting her ass slap his pelvis.

Naruto watched as his Prothean goddess began riding him in the multicolored lit room, it was lit with blue lights and it made her body shine as she road him. It was different than a humans or Asaris body. Her Prothean body had areas where it looked like her muscle tissue was showing, it was bright red, her body looked like it was made out of a cracked black shell. He could see her dark nipples and could see them getting stiffer with the arousal Athame was feeling, wanting to pop one in his mouth he moved forward and pushed panting woman down taking control.

Athame moaned out her approval as Naruto sucked her one of her nipples in his mouth and squeezed it with one hand trying to get as much as he could in his mouth before sucking and licking on it while his other hand went for her mouth and grabbed her tongue with two of his fingers and massaged it. Any words she tried to make came out slurred as she was being taken for a ride, her four eyes becoming half lidded.

Athame knowing how Naruto liked to fuck her, pulled her legs back till her ankles were on either side of her head and held them their with her hands and almost blacked out when Naruto thrusted forward hard. "Fu-fwack djo shthat agwein!" she moaned out with her garbled speech.

Naruto complied by giving her a few slow and hard thrusts before increasing his speed to simply wanting to fuck the shit out of her speeds. The room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure from both lovers with Naruto switching between her breasts, biting and sucking. He loved her alien breasts.

Athame rocked her hips along with his and clenched down her soft walls as hard she could while her whole body spasmed from having constant orgasms which made it feel like her pussy was massaging Narutos member. After about ten minutes of brutal love making Athame managed to stay conscious the whole time and was rewarded when Naruto mashed their mouths together and came inside her. It felt like a flood to Athame as Naruto slightly bucked his hips while holding onto her, Athame just moaned and clenched tighter to wring out of all his seed.

After a minute or so of them catching their breaths Naruto grunted out a sigh of relief as he kept himself in her, plugging her womb with his mighty bartering ram so nothing would leak out. Naruto looked down into Athames eyes, their bodies both melded together and spoke with a powerful and mesmerized voice "I love you Athame."

* * *

 **(one week later)**

Naruto was walking through the great halls of his home, which was now a giant metal palace. He wore what the Hokage wold have worn. He wore a copy of the third Hokages attire only the red parts were blue. He tried to find ways to honor and remember his people and the people he was closest with. It was unfortunate there weren't auburn hair or red heads people on this planet, he really liked that look...

With Athames knowledge and technology left behind by her comrades to help their planet grow, everybody found themselves in an age that probably would have taken them much much longer to get to. They were currently in what the Asari council that takes care of all the tasks of the world such as laws and controlling the civilians and military, the age of technology as the Asari had already made hovercraft, implants and U.I.

The Asari council was made by Naruto because he simply couldn't take on every problem that was brought up, by himself. So thinking back to the third Hokage and how he had embraced the council there, he thought he would follow the wise man and make a council to help him satisfy his peoples everyday needs, as he would be a fool to make an empire with just his own mind.

So he sought help from other great minds and trusted people, well there wasn't anybody to not trust on their world as they had no crime. People were happy and had no reason not to be. However Naruto had the Asari learn that they should never let their guards down, especially in times of peace.

Thinking to something he was rather proud of, he looked back at his body guards that have been with him since he had landed on this planet... yes the very same Asari he had met in that small village. After many days of pondering how he could make their life spans immortal, he found a way to do it with the help if the Bijuu and the help of Athame, as well as some insight from the sage of the six paths.

Nobody other than Naruto and his Bijuu girls knew of him. Naruto could seek council from him when ever he wished as Naruto was the only large source of chakra in the universe and was something the old sage could attach himself to. He acted as a guide but told Naruto he would never interfere in his affairs himself. So if Naruto was on the brink of death the old sage would be there to help guide him into the afterlife.

One of the Asari body guards that were wearing Akutski robs noticed him looking at them, they walked over to him and brushed their shoulder with his "What is it my mate" Tel'notea asked him in her usual tone full of authority and power as the leader of his special ops unit called Akutsuki. Naruto though could detect a hint of worry in her voice though and knew when ever she called him her mate that she was talking to him as one of his lovers.

He let out a sigh as he continued walking down the shiny halls decorated with his Uzumaki symbol and other things such as vases, portraits of him and Athame as well as some statues of them. "Well for one I'm a simple man who thinks this is all a bit tacky" he grunted in good humor that made her and the other 3 body guards giggle.

"Simple yet powerful, let your people decorate your palace as much as they want, it brings the servants happiness to do this for you." Tel'notea said as she gestured to all the things they were walking past.

"Also you should know since I have yet to tell you this but... our daughter helped decorate these halls for you, imagine her reaction to you calling it tacky." She inwardly laughed to herself as Narutos face took on an expression of dread and looked back to his body guards giving them the look that if they told his daughter this their would be hell to pay.

One of the guards was a bit mischievous and she challenged him with a teasing tone "Hmm I might want to get some punishment just to see your reaction and also you know I love your _punishments_." saying the last part while licking her lips and had a twinkle in her eyes.

Naruto groaned at her as he turned forward and kept walking as he knew he couldn't win against her and only hopped she wouldn't do anything "I'll reward you three if you keep your mouths shut."

He could almost hear the smiles coming from the three and he let out one last sigh as he reached the end of the halls and the doors opened up to reveal a large chamber that houses one of his most prized creations.

"How goes the testing GLaDOS, I hope you're having fun." Naruto warmly greeted the first A.I. to be created on his planet. The A.I. in its large metal body that hung from the ceiling turned towards her creator, the single yellow eye seemed to get slightly brighter.

"Yes, very fun. I have a solution for your never ending raman supply that you have been talking about."

The God emperor let the gates of his drool loose as he hungrily stared at no doubt his greatest creation.

He was promptly slapped in the back of the head, looking behind him Tel'notea stood in her regular state of professionalism, not giving away anything in her expression.

"My lord I am happy that you stopped acting in a matter ill-befitting of a ruler such as yourself."

"You know your poker face is way to good, i'm not even sure if it was actually you." Rubbing the back of his head he turned back to GLaDOS and told her to continue.

"Well i'm very busy so let me give you the fast version. **A** **bfvgibgweruspanckxawgfrblidhgiehrawhjh,** there if you have any questions just remember what I said in slow motion." GLaDOS nonchalantly turned from her creator and continued testing.

Naruto was dragged back to his throne room as he kept groveling in front of GLaDOS for the answer. He left claw marks the whole way there.

The A.I. stared at the security monitor that Naruto was being dragged away on. She felt joy in messing with her creator. An A.I. felt feelings. This would require further testing.

* * *

"Damned A.I. " Naruto grumbled to himself while on his throne. It was a simple throne that was clothed in a soft blue fabric with the Uzumaki symbol on the back rest. It was very comfortable, it had to be because he sat on it a lot looking through requests that could only be made by him for his people. There were important research reports he had to read as well, the preparation for his fight with the reapers would start with this world and its people, **his people.**

Naruto may have been slightly regretting giving the A.I. free will. He figured however that in the long run he would gain trust from her by leaving her unshackled, he could tell GLaDOS enjoyed her free will. The A.I. was always messing with him but always got the important work for the Asari race done.

If GLaDOS found fun in having Naruto be her amusement then that was fine. The A.I. was helping the Asari people immensely, their culture had been rapidly growing for thousands of years. Asari life span was forever lasting so long as their planet was alive.

Naruto found a way to grant an immortal life span to the Asari by linking their energy signature to the planet itself. Theoretically distance shouldn't matter but they hadn't made the jump to space flight yet. The moment they made that jump it would be time to announce their presence to the universe, the reapers.

If they left for space to early then the reapers would find it suspicious that a race had developed technology so quickly. There were few things Naruto knew about the reapers. His people had not reached space flight before getting slaughtered, which was strange because he found out why the reapers do what they do from a reaper. They seemed to not have been bothered with telling him a few details as they were sure they would win.

Perhaps the reapers saw them as to much of a threat and did not want to wait for the elemental nations to reach space flight. Oh how right they were in that assumption.

The ground around Naruto started to slowly crack and splinter as his mind went back to the destruction of his home. The nine Bijuu spoke words of comfort to him in his mind and he began to calm down.

He looked around him and saw his Asari body guards and palace servants look at him in pain.

Naruto gave a downcast look before slapping himself in the face so hard that the sound shook the throne room. Naruto instantly stood up with a red hand print across his cheek and gave a big reassuring smile."Well that's enough mopping, time to get to work as a proper ruler should."

Walking down from his throne the cracks in the ground began to vanish.

He walked towards the throne room doors with the Aura of an emperor around him. Naruto had been biding his time and increasing the strength of the Asari, all of which knew that their tremendous growth was largely thanks to him.

There was even a wait list process for Asari who wanted his children. Naruto could have chosen to take every single Asari for himself without back lash but he would feel more like a dictator. He already ruled with an Iron fist but he tried to do so in a peaceful way and always put his people first. The Asari were not blind to how he ruled and were thankful for how blessed they were.

For the Asari that did not mate with him and chose to have children with other Asari were slightly looked down upon. The race had always been about growing stronger through strong genes so why not get with the emperor. Pure bloods were seen as a waste but were never openly criticized as it would displease their emperor.

The natural powers of the Asari were classified as biotics. The children he had all had stronger bodies and more powerful biotics. His genes allowed for some Asari to split themselves into clones made of biotic energy, teleport, fly and overall increase their power.

Naruto found being an emperor to an entire planet to be a fulfilling but sometimes boring job. Besides training the elite of the elite himself he never got to hone his skills. So when ever he slept he trained against the Bijuu in his mind, they called it visual training and that his body would remember on the training they did as it had the capacity to do so.

When the throne room doors opened Naruto was surprised to see a very beaming Athame. She embraced him causing him to return it in slight confusion.

"My love, I'm pregnant- **BLEH"** Athame threw up on the spot and Naruto could only be happy, holding his breath because of the excitement, or so he told himself. That was a lot of vomit on his clothes.

 **Authors note: So for why I was gone for so long. I helped take care of my elderly grandmother who was 93. I lived with her and helped my mother out taking care of her, but me having a Job and college and my mother also working while having to take care of other things made for me sacrificing free time so my mom could get her shit done. We got care takers to help out which did take a load off but I still pitched in and don't feel like using what free time I had to write. My grandmother passed away about 2 months ago and I have just been dealing with the fallout of it, but I have taken enough time so I can say i'm back.**

 **For those of you who read my profile update or just messaged me whats up, I thank you for understanding when I told you about my situation. I again apologize for the wait.**


End file.
